


泾河

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: I wasn't drunk, M/M, Symbolism, but still
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	泾河

渭水在不远处流淌。诸葛亮从这一天早上开始就非常不快乐。早上总是不快乐的。他从一段短暂的睡眠里苏醒，还没来得及感到饥饿，就开始干呕。然后有人给他送了一份早饭，他变得更加不快乐了。他吃不下去。姜维强迫他喝了一小手壶盐水，差点没把他齁死。“你知道天水为什么叫天水吗？” 姜维一边用目光敦促孔明快点咽下去，一边试图用闲话打破那个空间里陈旧的安静。孔明没有说话，这是因为他忙着滚动自己的喉咙，这个问题被搁置起来，很多年后诗人在酒醉的夜晚唱歌，他唱黄河之水天上来。那就是渭水。渭源过天水，经长安，千里狂奔，越过一座山，山之东为沂，沂之南，就是大海。诸葛亮在海边出生，生长，失怙，幼孤，离散，然后终其一生不曾复返。他终于把一壶水都喝完了。然后他站起来，没有想要上厕所的意思。太阳升起的时候他用一把刀砍断了另一把，想要把军中负责制刀的官员拎出来骂一顿。但他没来得及这么做，因为又到了午饭的时间。他感受到一种恐慌。魏延急匆匆的路过他的面前，停下脚步，盯着他看了一会儿，然后说，“领导，你不要叛逆。”孔明说，“哥，我真吃不下。” 魏延说，你现在的样子，头上攢个缨，就可以拎起来当把枪了。孔明说，你退下吧。魏延说，得。姜维说，还是一把长枪。孔明说，我夜观天象，今夜有大雷雨。姜维一屁股在他旁边坐下来，把诸葛亮的那份午饭全吃了。诸葛亮看着他，没有干呕，过了一会儿，他说，“你说司马懿有没有可能被雷劈死？” 姜维擦擦嘴，“你昨夜一宿都躺在床上发呆，怎么观的天象？你的帅帐顶棚漏了？”他诚恳地提问。 “我觉得有可能。”孔明说。

那天下午诸葛亮在渭水河岸散步，他穿着一件白色的衣服，阳光照在他的身上，发生了全反射，于是对岸的人群只能看见一个细长的光球以一种缓慢的速度在眼前晃来晃去。然后其中一人将这件事情告诉了司马懿，“河神显灵了。” 他这样说。司马懿正捧着一杯枸杞子姜茶慢悠悠地喝，他的手心全是汗，因为年纪的缘故手腕在平端物事的时候总是抑制不住地颤抖，但他还是努力演出了从容不迫的样子，直到他听到关于河神的禀报。他在第一时间没有笑出来，于是永远的错失了最好的机会。他知道那个发光体是一个活人，是那个活人，对此他有两个比较主要的感想，第一，他真的很好奇为什么诸葛亮有那么多套白色的衣服。第二，他有的时候宁愿诸葛亮真的是一个河神。凡有所求而遇神，凡有所祸而神临。山海经卷里的传说总也会随着潮汐起落来往休间，也好过如今这样，日复一日，无穷无尽，对方仿佛永远都不会感到疲倦一样。而他已经快把军中的枸杞子全部喝光了。那是公元234年的秋天，这一年司马懿五十六岁，视力开始下降，右手握力大幅降低，呼吸道偶尔带来疼痛，脑子还很清楚。身体状况总体来说比较良好。那天他捧着热水壶站在辕门下面与诸葛亮隔水相望，“我要撑不下去了。” 他忽然这样想。

那天晚上司马懿梦见了孔明。是一个噩梦，货真价实，梦里孔明翘着二郎腿坐在他的床头，司马懿被某个不知名的床神封印在床上，动弹不得。于是他铆足力气深深吸了一口气。你好，他向诸葛亮打招呼，后者完全没有遵从不存在的社交礼仪回复他。孔明从靴子里抽出了一把刀。不是吧，司马懿叹了口气，你我梦中相会，上来就要玩儿刀吗？他胆怯地说。在司马懿的梦里的诸葛亮很有可能是一个哑巴，因为他还是不说话，那把刀在抵住魏将的脖颈之前被横拢在那只过分瘦削的右手的虎口里。血像瀑布一样流淌下来。司马懿从梦中惊醒。

与此同时渭水对岸的军帐里，诸葛亮正在努力进食。这是他今日的第一餐，他吃的很慢，一半的时间在忍受反胃的感觉。姜维坐在一边用一把小刀切一只烤熟的马腿。大概过了一炷香时间那么久，孔明终于开口说话了。“我错了。” 姜维闻言抬起头来，他的眼睛很漂亮，笑睑亮晶晶的，他用一种很难形容的眼神看着孔明。“你能把这玩意儿拿一边儿去吗？” 孔明咽了口水，继续小声地说，“我明天肯定好好吃饭。你不要这么搞我。” 姜维沉默了一会儿，然后点了点头。

没有人会一直坚硬。没有人会一直智慧。死亡如同淬刀的熔炉，“它会熔化你。” 孔明迷迷糊糊地听到有人这样对他说，吞噬你的意志，剥开你的躯壳，横刃插进肋骨的缝隙，然后顺时针拧动，血肉于是分离，肝胆混为一滩。河流会冲刷狼藉，松柏会掩盖腐烂。“我要穿那件白色的衣服。” 孔明吃过晚饭，站起来说。姜维佩刀在月下散步，主要目的是为了保护值夜的军士不在月黑风高之下被这位游荡的白衣大仙吓个半死。他跟在孔明三步之外的距离里，脚步很轻，目光坚定，面容平静。孔明有点困。

这个夜晚未必会发生。此时此刻天上有星星，更遥远的地方是一颗月亮。脚下是石头，大水呼啸冲刷，礁石是黑色的，河流是黑色的，草木是黑色的，姜维手中的刀是黑色的。“这太折磨人了。” 着白的国相轻声说道。姜维说，“如果这一切真的要结束了，” 他看着孔明，“你会觉得解脱吗？” 孔明回过头来，脚尖踢到一粒沙石。“我很早之前就已经从这一切里解脱出来了。”他回答。姜维说，“大帅，你这人说话怎么总是抬杠呢。” 诸葛亮就笑了一下。于月下是万种风情，恨无人睹。

司马懿在渭水河岸看着诸葛亮。诸葛亮在旁观自己的死亡。姜维站的远远的，无意打扰这一切，孔明在河岸的巨岩上坐了下来，河神就出现在他的面前。“我听到你的愿望。” 神说，“它很强烈，因此召唤我而来。” 孔明打了个哈欠。“它是突然出现的，在此之前从未有过痕迹，它像一只被掷入水中的石头，敲碎了我的梦，也像一只蝴蝶，悄无声息地停落在我的肩头。” 神又说道。“因为在此之前它不是一个愿望，” 孔明为他解释，“它是我正在做的事，我不需要为此许愿，只需要去做就可以了。但现在不同了。” “哪里不同？”神问。孔明没有说话。哪里不同？司马懿在河对岸提问，双手拢在嘴边，声嘶力竭地朝他喊道。孔明捡起一块石头，朝河流中央扔了过去。司马懿不说话了。“哪里不同？” 神又问了一遍。

“现在我做不到了。” 孔明说。

司马懿说，你说准了，我要把这句话记下来，白纸黑字，你抵赖不得。神说，“从另一个角度想，你已经做完所有的事了。” 孔明摇摇头，“还没有，快了，快了，但是还没有结束，我还没有做完全部的事。”他说。司马懿痛苦地说，“你差不多得了。你还想要怎么样呢？已经快要十年了。你难道感受不到年龄带来的恐惧吗？我甚至无法在睡眠中度过一个完整的夜晚，我的胆器也远不如从前康健。更不要提还有那么多生动的危险，对于我们这样的人而言，我不信你从为体会过那些东西，就算你从你的朝堂里跑了出来，那些目光未必不会跗骨一般追赶你的背影。人们恐惧你的死亡，就等同于在期待你的死亡，你明白这件事的意义吗？”

“因为只有你死了，这一切才会被推翻重来，你死了，人们就会拥有崭新的生活。你还不明白吗？你是陈旧的。你花了十年的时间证明你的忠诚，这难道还不够吗？你的忠诚也是陈旧的。你面前的渭水，我面前的渭水，它却不是。它永远是崭新的。你要流淌下去。” 司马懿诚恳地说，他被一种奇怪的悲伤包裹住了，在最后他甚至快要哭出来，他看着河对岸的那个人，那个人把月亮穿在身上。“诸葛亮。” 他叫他的名字。

诸葛亮说，“你脑子有病吧。”

天亮的时候司马懿从自己的床上醒来，然后喝了早上的第一杯枸杞泡水，他走到渭水河岸，对面蜀军一如既往的停帐整齐，行伍井然，仿佛他们永久地驻扎在那里，永远不会离开。“诸葛亮死了。” 司马懿笃定地想。他很快就可以回到洛阳，可能不是立即，还要在花费一些时间，回到洛阳总是好的。在那里他可以做一些事情，他有把握的事情，他心愿要完成的事情，他一定会成功的事情。小皇帝或许早就知道他的愿望，但是年轻人总是太过自信，他在赌，赌注是司马懿的忠诚，但司马懿并不打算跟他赌。就凭这一点他就已经赢了。理所当然地，他想起诸葛亮。诸葛亮不喜欢赌。在他们俩旷日持久的战争中，是司马懿在赌。司马懿捧着水壶想，“至少我没有输。”

没有人会一直坚硬。刘备说，年轻人不要这么武断。孔明说，你这么强的吗？性爱结束以后刘备说，我爱你。孔明说，你靴子里有一把刀。刘备说，哦，对，怎么掉出来了。孔明说，送我吧。刘备说，好。孔明说，因为我喜欢刀。刘备说，好。孔明说，我知道你没问，我就是告诉你一下。刘备说，好。后来又过了一些年，刘备问他，哎，你喜不喜欢剑？那个时候刘备半躺在床上，他病的很重，已经快要无法进食，孔明坐在他旁边，用一把小刀把食盘里的炙牛肉切成一块一块的，然后用刀尖插着吃。他听到提问以后没有马上回答，先漱了漱口，这才转过头去，花费一点时间想了一会儿，然后轻轻地点点头。刘备说，那我送你一柄。孔明说，好。刘备说，刀是旧的，剑是新的。孔明说，好。

没有人会一直智慧。汉昭烈皇帝去世的那天晚上，孔明在房间里吃饭，然后不小心用刀划破了自己的虎口，血像瀑布一样流淌下来。刘备的鬼魂站在门口抱臂看着他，“你怕不是个傻的。”他这样说。“你才是傻的。” 孔明冷静地反驳。“竟然那么轻而易举的相信我，会完成这一切。”刘备说，“我不相信你。”

我爱你。孔明把靴刀送给了姜维，章武剑至今还放在成都遥远的家里镇宅。他没有留下什么东西，并且嘱咐说要薄葬。他说要薄葬，那就薄葬，姜维对魏延说。

刘备送给诸葛亮那把靴刀是在公元207年的年末。那个时候刘备的人生处于一个非常低谷的状态，当时当地显然也无法预测到未来究竟能否触底反弹。他在那段时间里目睹、创造、甚至于经历了太多场的残忍的死亡。他在夜晚拥抱年轻的爱人，很多次怀疑对方下一秒就会在他的肩臂中凭空消失。他流了很多汗。那天晚上孔明向他要了那把刀。事实上他原本就打算送给对方。孔明说他要过江去孙氏那里搞搞外交。“你打算拿它做什么用呢？” 因为孔明在他相赠之前就主动开口讨要，刘备只好转而装作随口闲话一般这样问道。孔明离了歪斜地趴在床上，轻而易举地弹鞘抽刀，用两根手指夹起薄刃，“防身啊。”他用轻松的口吻回答。刘备觉得太阳穴有点疼，“你才同我说你过江无险……” 孔明翻了个身，“那万一说错话了被人拉出去砍了什么的，凡事不怕一万——” 刘备说，“那你别去了。” 孔明眨眨眼睛，一时哑口。刘备瞪了他一眼，伸手一捞，“防你奶奶，刀还我。”孔明反手将刀把转了个个儿，白刃就抵住自己的腕管。刘备慌忙停住动作。“我错了，我开玩笑的。”孔明眨眨眼睛，小声地说，“我一定好好表现，肯定不让人砍了。”刘备不说话了，孔明又笑起来，“所以这就算是信物了。” 他小心地捉住刘备的手指，轻轻地说，“我很快就回来，你要相信我。”刘备摇了摇头，“不是信物。” 他说，“这就只是一把刀而已。”

司马懿回到洛阳以后有人问他诸葛亮是什么样的人。他诚实地回答说，不是很熟。他在西南见过那些被遗留下来的军阵的痕迹，触摸到那个人的智慧，依旧无法解决那个人的题目。因为智慧确确实实是可以被触摸到的，甚至不需要对方拥有足以匹敌的同等的智慧。没有人否认诸葛亮是一个非常聪明的人。但我不理解你，司马懿想。他看着那些残迹，四周是风，头顶是月，那月亮不再披挂在任何人的肩上，身后是渭水长流，在东方汇入洛川，西京春来华盖烟云，是有些人一生不得一面的景象，他们身处一个宏大时代的尾声，诸葛亮被永远地留在了那里，他成为故事的结局。

爱是一条河流。诸葛亮最后一次见到刘备的鬼魂是在渭水河岸，他坐在一块石头上，刘备站在河流中间，对他说，你已经做完了全部的事情。孔明说，司马懿说我用十年的时间证明了自己的忠诚。刘备说，他是傻的。孔明点点头。


End file.
